


My version of ever after high

by Kree_Queen_of_Trash



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Any book only characters are not in this, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lot of ships, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Mostly male ocs, My version of eah, Oh god the ocs are taking over, So yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Queen_of_Trash/pseuds/Kree_Queen_of_Trash
Summary: Basically the title with lots of OCS.





	1. New kids

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my ocs

"Alpha Badwolf." A booming voice rang out. It was raining hard against the window of the reform school. The person in question stood from his seat in a waiting area. He walked through the big oak doors into a round room that looked as though it was a court room. The boy sat in a chair in the middle of the room. He looked up at the high podium. Three people were there. They decided the boy's fate.

"Mr.Badwolf, you are aware of why you are here?" The boy nodded." So you are aware of damage you have caused?" Another nod." And you believe that you are truly reformed?" Hesitation. Did he know that. Yes he did. He wasn't. But from the things he had done over his life he knew if he stayed here he would be dead. So he nodded.

The three people muttered behind their hands. But with Alpha's genetics there was no point. He could hear it all. They talk softly still and pulled apart.

"You shall get our answer in a week." That was the end of the trial.

Now Alpha sat in the back of a carriage. His hood up. As the carriage turned a giant castle came into view. The magnificent castle was Ever After High. Alpha couldn't help but be amazed. The towers. The structure. It was all breathe taking. The carriage stopped in front of the doors. 

"Here we are Mr.Badwolf." the driver spoke. Alpha was shaken from his daze and now returned to his gruff emotionless state. 

"Whatever." Alpha scoff. He got out and walked to the front steps. There he saw several other boys. One was tall and had black and red hair. He was wearing a red unzipped hoodie with a blue button up underneath with a red tie with knee high boots and gray cargo pants. His eyes a shocking blue. 

The next boy was slightly shorter and had black hair. He wore a black leather jacket with a gray shirt that said oz. He was wearing baggy jeans and a pair of black shoes. He had a gaunt expression and his eyebrows looked as though they were always furrowed. His eyes were a piercing silver with flecks of dark gray. 

Another boy was floating in the air and had such a shade of red hair it was like an actual orange. His face looked as though he always had a mischievous look on it. He had a green bandanna tied around his neck. He had on a light green short sleeved shirt with a dark green hoodie vest on over it. He had black jeans on and brown pointed boots on. His eyes were amber. 

The last boy was a bit shorter than the rest. He had golden hair and eyes with tanned skin. He had a white button up on and navy suspenders with a gold bowtie. His shirt was tucked in to his brown pants. He wore a pair of dress shoes. Freckles sprinkled his face. On his hands were two bulky golden gauntlets.

Alpha looked at them. Unlike them Alpha had not dressed nicely. Alpha was wearing a old hoodie, torn and stained pants and shoes that had been so badly abused that they were practically just duct tape wrapped around a brick. Alpha walked up to them and noticed on the black and red haired boy's bag was a mad hatter symbol. 

'A Wonderlandin' Alpha thought. Then the doors opened for the group. As they all walked in people who were already in the hallway watched. 

A girl with very blonde hair walked up to the group. 

"Hello new kids. My name is Blondie Lockes." She said this in such a voice it sounded like she getting to talk."Welcome to Ever After."

All Alpha could do in response was think 'what have I gotten into'


	2. Siblings of a wolf

As the group of new boys walked down the hall they caught the eyes of many students. Several looked straight at Alpha. He growled in response. The red and black haired boy seemed to know some kids, smiling and waving. Alpha wondered for a second why and then remembered the Wonderland mark.

The blond girl turned into a large room that looked like a cafeteria. Two men walked up. Both had gray hair. One was bigger and wore a blue overcoat. The smaller wore a brown coat. The one in blue spoke.

"Hello new students. My name is headmaster Grimm. And this is Ever After High."

"This school was built to help the children of fairy tale legends fulfill their destinies." The smaller one spoke.

"You will be given class schedules for basic classes" Headmaster Grimm spoke. Then his face sunk." And be allowed to pick other classes to attend. But one of your chosen classes has to be a part of curriculum of your destiny. " the last part made him smile again. The smaller of the two started handing out class schedules with locker and room assignments.

"I you wish to take a tour of the school just follow our co-presidents Apple White and Madeline Hatter" The tiny one said. And with that they left.

Then two girls approached the group. One was blonde. The other had a giant hat. They both smiled at the group.

"Hi welcome to Ever After. My name is Apple White, daughter of Snow White. And this is" She was cut off by the other girl.

"Hiya new guys! My name is Maddie!" She spoke very fast and sounded hyperactive."WELCOME TO EVER AFTER HIGH! We are going to have lots of fun! But there is no fun in getting lost! Well there is it's just that we don't want you to be late to your classes. Actually I have a blast when I get lost. Find a new way to go. Especially in Wonderland!"

"Maddie!" Apple spoke." Calm down. Anyway if you would like to please follow us and we will show you around the school." 

All of the new kids except Alpha and the boy with the OZ shirt followed. Alpha turned to him. Now getting a closer look he could see the boy had chiseled features. He had a strange green tinge to his skin. His eyes though. His eyes told a story. A story that he wanted to forget. One that made him look cruel to ones he cared about. A story of him not listening to what everyone else was saying. A story of broken friendships and families.  

You may wonder why Alpha saw all this in his eyes. It was a talent of his. It had nothing to do with his parents abilities. It wasn't something either of his parents could do. Alpha just saw past everything else. Instead of looking answers by noticing clothes or eyebrows Alpha looked at other things. He looked in the places that others thought had nothing. He went his own way.

And now it was time for Alpha to go his own way. He turned from the boy and walked back into the hall. He was about to break into a sprint when a hand grabbed his arm. He felt wind as he and the mystery person turned a corner. He knew who it was instantly.

It was his older sister Ramona.        


End file.
